


Only You For Me

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-losing Skyfire, the pair clarify how they feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



There were more exhilarating things to be done, certainly. After all, grants and funding did not come at the drop of a microchip. Starscream had proven, time and again, to be the best at finding new resources to spend on his and his partner's excursions though. The uncharitable said that he won the off-planet awards so often so that all could have a break from his sneering, pain-inducing voice.

Truthfully, Skyfire was certain they just could not see what he did. Yes, Starscream was ambitious and abrasive, but Starscream was every bit as brilliant as he claimed to be. Together, they had made startling discoveries and tested so many theories. Yet, when Starscream would go into one of his tempers, or Skyfire would see Starscream's tactics take too personal a turn with this mech or that femme, Skyfire had to wonder why Starscream remained with him, when it obviously wasn't fulfilling Starscream completely.

Daring to voice such an sentiment, at last, just before a return to Cybertron, Skyfire got his answer in typical Starscream fashion. First there was a landing, and then a direct expression of their bonding. Only once Skyfire was dazed and in a receptive mood did Starscream answer the question of if he was enough.

"Only you, Skyfire, could ever be worth me staying with. Only you are beautiful, brilliant, and strong enough for me."

"There is only you for me," Skyfire returned softly.

"I know. Another testimony of just how perfect you are," Starscream told him.


End file.
